narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakura Shun
Shun Bakura (獏良 俊, Bakura Shun) is a Jonin-level ninja from the village of Amegakure. He is brother of Bakura Izumi and sister of Bakura Yan. He hold the post of Second Commander of Bakura Clan Assassin. He is well known as a cruel and cold-blooded assassin after his success in the Assassin career. Appearance Shun is a young teenage boy with perfect body build for an assassin, slightly muscular with fair skin color. He has slightly spiky blonde shoulder-length hair, covers some of his eyebrows. He usually wears a white shirt with dark blue cape during combat and a plain blue t-shirt for casual. Like other Royal Bakura who possess Storm Release, he has a pair of heterochromia eyes. His right eye is fair orange while left eye is light blue. Personality Shun is a nice and warm guy but this personality is only limited to his close friends and family. He rarely show his emotion to outsider and can turn into a very cruel person when it comes to mission. He never fail of accomplishing a given mission due to his ability to terminate his emotion. He even killed a children who stand on his way during one of his mission without any hesitation. His cruel and cold personality gained him the position of Second Commander of Bakura Clan Assassin in young age. However, he sooner regretted of killing innocent people after realizing his own faults and began to remove his cold personality within himself. Background Shun was born as the last son of Bakura Yoshio and Bakura Ino into the Royal Bakura Clan. He has two elder siblings but none of them can beat him in term of combat. His relationships with his cousin and sibling are very close while it is totally different case when it comes to his teachers and friends. In term of ambush-type fighting style, he is regarded as the best in his clan. He perfected his chakra control and brought it into a new level, more skillful than Yuri and other talented clanmates. Shun is able to hide his chakra from others, even the best sensor of Bakura wouldn't able to sense his presence. This natural talent earned him the job as an assassin during his future. He started to learn Ninjutsu and Taijutsu when he was only five. His father trained him in different way compared to others because of his talent. He was taught various silent fighting styles. He graduated from Ninja Academy when he was eight, excelled in the Ambush Exam. He became Chunin when he was only eleven, passed the exam easily by hiding himself and waited for a good chance to wipe the remaining out. He mastered his Kekkei Genkai and later became the main reason of his promotion of Jonin rank when he was 14. He joined the Bakura Assassin Group when he was 15 due to his talent. He never failed a single mission given by the clan since he joined the group and his cruelty and cold personality earned him the post of Bakura Assassin Second Commander. He also gained the nickname of Silent Assassin (沈黙の暗殺者) during his life as an assassin. Abilites Taijutsu Shun is a master of taijutsu user for a Bakura Clan member despite they never focus at taijutsu training. Because of his job which require to hide his chakra constantly during assassination to prevent the enemy from knowing his presence, hand to hand combat is a very important technique to learn as an assassin. Denkiseigyo Shun is a master of his clan Hiden Jutsu, Denkiseigyo which granted him the ability to control leftover lightning chakra surrounding. He mastered this Hiden Jutsu for the purpose of spying enemy and make his job easier to be completed. Storm Release Storm Release is one of his favorite fighting style. Despite he rarely use Storm Release due to his job, he likes this nature transformation so much. He created many new techniques of using Storm Release as base and normally will only use them when he found a worthy opponent. Quotes *(To his target before kill them) "I'm just doing my mission, sorry." Stats Trivia *©Bakura Shun Whole article and some skill are created by Bakurayuri. *Art from anime, The Familiar of Zero. *"Shun" (俊) mean excel and "Bakura" (獏良) mean tapir and auspicious. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Shun wishes to fight Yuri, his main rival. **Shun's favorite hobby is assassinating. **Shun's favorite dish is Burger.